


Private Concert

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My friends Overload band AU, NSFW, Vaginal Sex, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You've always supported Saeran as him and his brother reach for the stars with their upcoming band. Many nights you spend apart but tonight, you're able to see him in concert for the first time in a long time. Once the concert is over you and Saeran escape to a more private setting to rekindle the intimacy you both have missed terribly.





	Private Concert

**Author's Note:**

> A gift I made for my friend for her band AU ^^b

               The bright lights. One of the most amazing feelings as you feel the soft heat radiating from the stage lights.  _One_ of the most amazing feelings. The crowds cheering. One of the most amazing sounds as you hear so many people scream your name.  _One_  of the most amazing sounds.

                My fingers expertly pressed the keys to my keytar as I glanced to my left. There, just off the stage was the only woman who was able to stimulate all my senses simultaneously. I couldn’t help myself and trailed my eyes up her form.

                Her boots hugged her calves and stopped just below her knees. Her skirt fluttered around her thighs but left a delicious glimpse of skin between the boots and its hem. Her tank-top looked like any normal one but her overshirt? I smirked to myself, that was mine. She had rolled up the sleeves but left it unbuttoned so she could tie the tails of it just under her breasts. I wasn’t sure if she deliberately tied it there or didn’t even realize how much attention it could bring to her breasts. Lastly, around her neck was a choker and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. I could’ve sworn that was mine too _._

                I smiled and looked away, teasing her by not looking her in the eye even though I knew she had hoped I would. The crowd screamed as my brother, Saeyoung, stepped forward to begin his guitar solo. It was then I looked at her face. Her shoulders straightened, and she immediately smiled at me.

                I smirked, sticking the tip of my tongue out and licking my upper lip as I winked at her. Her smile faded and I her eyes widened. Keeping my eyes on her I gently trailed my fingers along the keys of my keytar, as though it as her skin I was touching. Her hands grasped at the hem of her skit as she took a shaky step back, her face flushing profusely.

                I turned back towards the front of the stage taking a step forward and pressing my back to my brother’s as he turned to the side. The crowd screamed as we fervently played our instruments. Saeyoung dropped his head as I raised mine, the last notes of our instruments fading as the stage lights cut to black, signaling the end of the concert.

                The cheers erupted behind us as we left the stage. I heard _____ clear her throat before I stopped in front of her. “That was a…a great performance as usual, Saeran. I’ve always loved how passionate you are on stage.”

                I cocked an eyebrow and smiled as I looked down at her, the blush still painted on her cheeks. I reached out to her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before cupping the side of her face. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me. Leaning down I kissed her cheek. “I have something else planned.”

                “Something else?” She swallowed hard and I could see the fading blush start to darken again.

                My smile widened as I grabbed her hand and tugged her along behind me. A flash of blonde hair caught my eye as I walked down the corridor. Yoosung had apparently shown up to give Saeyoung his love and support. He held up his hand in greeting, but I stopped him before he could say anything. “Can’t talk now. Saeyoung is back that way. He’ll be happy to see you.” I said quickly as I rushed past him.

                “Umm. Okay thanks Saeran.” Yoosung sputtered out in confusion. “See ya, _____!”

                “Y-Yeah! See you!” She blurted out over her shoulder almost tripping over her own feet as I continued tugging her along.

                I opened the door to the dressing room and pulled her inside before shutting the door, locking it, and turning off the lights in the room. “Saeran?” Her voice was nervous, and she squeezed my hand. “Why did you turn off the lights?”

                “Because.” I pulled my hand free from her gasp. “Don’t move, _____.” I told her through the darkness.

                “Why n…”

                Her voice trailed off in a sigh as I ran my fingertips up her forearm, before removing my touch entirely. I took a step back listening intently as she shuffled her feet ever so slightly. Reaching out to her, I felt her body twitch slightly as I carefully brushed her hair away from her neck. I continued to keep my touching her at a bare minimum as I moved to stand behind her.

                Leaning in, I inhaled the floral scent of her perfume. I could feel my cock twitch as I gently pressed my lips to her neck just below the choker she wore. Putting one hand on her hip, I wrapped my other arm around her and held her jaw. Delicately, I guided her to tilt her head away from me exposing more of her neck. I waited until her body relaxed before jerking my hand at her hip, forcing her ass back against me.

                She gasped before biting her lip and letting out a small moan. Her body melded against mine and I slowly began to grind against her. I slid my hand down her throat, my fingers tracing the leather of the choker. “I do love it when you wear my things.” I breathed against her skin. “It’s basically telling the world you belong to me.”

                “I-I do belong…to you…Saeran.” She moaned as I continued to grind against her.

                I smiled against her skin and carefully pushed her forward a couple steps. Reaching past her, I flicked on the lights to one of the vanity stands that lined the room. She squinted before blinking quickly and locking eyes with me in the refection. I moved my hands over her body as I bent her forward, so her hands rested on the counter of the vanity.

                “S-Saeran?” She whimpered.

                “You’ve always loved how passionate I am on stage.” I told her as I put a hand on her thigh and began to run my fingers along her skin. “This is your stage, and I love how passionate  _you_  are when you preform for me.”

                “But I don’t-haaa-perform.” She moaned as my fingers slid underneath the hem of her skirt.

                I smirked as she willingly spread her legs while my fingers continued up the inside of her thigh. She whimpered as I pressed the pad of my middle finger against the dampness that started spread across her panties. “I beg to differ. Sounds like beautiful music to me.” I smirked.

                I rubbed my fingers against the growing dampness, chuckling to myself as she began to move her hips in time with my fingers. “Of all the music I’ve ever heard…” I nudged a finger underneath her panties and slid it into her pussy. Her body jerked, and she grabbed the edges of the vanity table as a loud moan escaped her lips. “The music you make just for me is my all time favorite.”

                She lowered her head as she panted. “S-Saeran…”

                “Hmm? If you want me to pay attention you should look at me.”

                She raised her head slowly and looked at me through the reflection once more. “I-I can’t take the torture. Please! I’ve missed you so much!” Her eyes glistened with a raw passion that made my heart skip a beat.

                I laughed as I removed my finger from her pussy and stepped away from her. She straightened her back and turned to face me, leaning against the vanity for extra support. Taking a quick step forward I closed the distance between us. Putting my hands on her hips I lifted her and placed her on the vanity. Her eyes widened as she looked at me. “Surely you don’t assume you’re the only one whose missed our intimacy.”

                “You’ve missed me?” She sounded dumbfounded.

                I narrowed my eyes at her as I unzipped my vest and removed it. I tossed it to the side and then unbuttoned my pants. My eyebrow rose slightly as she reached down and slid a hand into my pants. I smiled as I grabbed her wrist before she could pull her hand away. “Y-You aren’t wearing anything under your pants?!”

                “Not a thing.” I said as I hooked my free hand behind her knee, pulling her closer.

                “Why…why not?!”

                I released her wrist and leaned forward, pulling her even closer as she tried to scoot away. I flicked my tongue along the shell of her ear and blew cool air into her ear. “Because I knew you’d be here. It’s one less barrier.”

                She bit her lip as she looked at me. When my eyes locked with hers she looked away, blushing as she lifted her legs and locked them around my waist. I chuckled to myself and slid a hand into her hair, holding her head in place as I lightly brushed my lips against hers. “Move your panties, ­­­______.” I whispered against her lips as I held my cock in my free hand.

                She moaned softly as she reached down between us. Hooking her fingers under he panties she pulled them to the side as I rubbed the head of my cock against the slit of her pussy. “You’re dripping wet for my cock, _____.”

                “D-Don’t say th—”

                I crashed my lips against hers as I thrust myself deep into her. My body shivered as the wall of her pussy surrounded my cock. I pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva keeping our lips connected. “Put your arms around me.” I told her before initiating another kiss.

                Her arms immediately wrapped around my neck and she pressed up against me. Unable to wait any longer, I began to thrust. I groaned as her nails dug into my back. The pleasurable tingle jolting through my body, leaving me with need to thrust harder and faster. Our bodies moved quickly and urgently, both of us wanted to be as close to one another as we possibly could.

                My tongue slid between her lips and explored her mouth. I swallowed every moan and every sigh as I felt her muscles start to tighten around me. Reaching between our bodies I pressed my thumb against her clit. Her body quivered, and her legs tightened around my waist while her nails continued to scratch at my back. I continued to rub my thumb against her clit, her moans growing louder and louder. I could feel my own climax building and thrust harder and deeper, as if I was a wild animal with only one thing to live for.

                With one final thrust we held each other tightly as we reach our peaks and fell into the throes of ecstasy together. Holding her face in my hands, I broke the kiss. Nipping gently at her lips as she whimpered and tried to catch her breath.

                “You all right, princess?” I asked her, feeling worried that I was a bit too rough with her.

                “Mmhmm.” She said softly as she placed her hands over mine.

                I slowly pulled out, not wanting to hurt her, and fixed her panties and skirt before helping her to her feet. Putting a hand to her cheek I rubbed my thumb against her skin. I had really missed her. I looked around the room, the lights from the vanity hardly giving any light to our surroundings. I pressed my lips together as I righted my own clothes. “I know it wasn’t the most romantic place but when I first saw you tonight I could hardly wait.” I said as I bent down and picked up my vest.

                “Honestly, I couldn’t wait either.” She paused as she tucked some hair behind her ear. “Saeran? Can I ask you something?” She stepped over to me and timidly put her hands to my back. Not waiting for my response, she continued. “Why do you like this? I feel so bad that I just lose my mind like that.”

                I put on my vest and zipped it up half way before I turned and took her into my arms. “It’s the world’s way of knowing that I’m yours.” I smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

                She nuzzled her cheek against my chest as she wrapped her arms around me. “I love you, Saeran.”

                I smiled as I placed my knuckle under her chin to tilt her face upwards. She closed her eyes as I kissed her lips softly. “I love you too, _____.” Unwrapping my arms from around her I held out my hand. “Shall we? There’s an afterparty and, after that, I’m going to show you again just how much I’ve missed you. And I will do so repeatedly.”


End file.
